Generally-known smart phones and other mobile communication devices, or user equipment (UEs), in the 5th generation Long Term Evolution of wireless communications (5G LTE) will employ planar antenna arrays in order to have higher directive gains over single antenna or diversity antenna configurations. The higher directive gains are needed to circumvent the increased path loss at millimeter wave (mmWave) frequencies. However, planar antenna arrays have scanning limitations. For example, a 4×4 patch array facing out the back of a user device or user equipment (UE) can scan approximately ±30 degrees off the boresight of the planar antenna. Additionally, with a planar patch antenna array facing out of the backside of a UE, there are two additional problems related to scanning incoming signals at 90 degrees from the boresight of the antenna. A first problem is the peak gain at 90 degrees is significantly lower compared to the peak gain at the boresight (0 degrees) of the antenna. A second problem is that the gain of the antenna side lobes directed away from scanned direction of interest will become larger than the gain of the desired main lobe in the desired direction. As a result, the signal to noise ratio (SNR) will be lower in the desired receive direction than in an undesired direction.